1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyimide resin film-fluorine resin film laminate, and more particularly to a polyimide resin film-fluorine resin film laminate improved in slidability.
The laminate of this invention is used as tapes for taping a conductor of copper, et cetera, and the conductor so finished is used as motor coils, cables or electric wires for airplanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The polyimide resin film-fluorine resin film laminate is usually used as tapes for taping a conductor such as copper. In the process of taping the conductor, however, the work itself is difficult if the tape's slidability is poor, this resulting in, e.g., inclusion of air as taping is made or tension during taping fluctuating due to poor slidability. As the tension fluctuates, troubles occur such as the tape's width decreasing with increasing tension, while if the tension is weak, taping is done loosely so that the tape is displaced or damaged before it is shifted to the next step. Such a defect seriously influences the quality of the final product, this resulting particularly in a marked lowering of the breakdown voltage of the cable or coil, which must particularly be avoided.